


Life works in mysterious ways, right ?

by minasmica



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Astoria Greengrass Lives, Astoria Greengrass is a slytherin, Astoria Hates Draco, Bad bitch Astoria, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drastoria, F/M, Fluffy, Future, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Astoria Greengrass, POV Draco Malfoy, Past, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Young Draco Malfoy, daphne doesn’t like the fact draco seems interested in her little sister, idk where this is going, new student Astoria, present, summer friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasmica/pseuds/minasmica
Summary: This is a story I thought of its about how draco and Astoria meet , fall in love , have things come between them , get engaged and married have reactions of their parents and just their whole life. They meet in draco’s 4th year and astoria’s 3rd year(I made her a year younger not two)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the intro of my drastoria story it’s gonna have slow updates sometimes I just write when I wanna

That summers day Draco Malfoy found the love of his life of course he didn’t know it at the time, which is probably why he was so rude to her thinking she was just another one of the dumb ones that wanted to ether get fame or money from him or just be one of the girls who hang back don’t talk and just follow you around examples are daphne greengrass, Lula pawns, Aurora Friar etc but she wasn’t like that she had her own mind, she didn’t follow what everyone wanted she was smart and strong and overall was herself. Maybe that was what made Draco so entranced In the younger girl, maybe it was her weird thoughts and ways maybe it was because she was the opposite of him in every way that made him fall for her or maybe it was Most definitely because she believed in him and that she always saw they best in people. He honestly didn’t care, what mattered was that he did fall in love with the youngest greengrass, he did marry her and he did love her and the child they had, but their love didn’t just blossom out of nowhere it took a long time for them to Find peace and love in each other. How about I tell you the story of “Draco and Astoria - a story about a broken boy and a Traitor who fell in love” so sit tight relax and let me start from the beginning where Draco and his friends visit daphne greengrass who was visiting her younger Astoria and how Astoria had gotten to feel free With someone who will later on Claim they hate her Let’s hear about Astoria and Draco summer friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this I’ll try to post as much as I can - leave kudos and comments if you want 
> 
> \- Anais


	2. The Ways of daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t have Astoria in it draco won’t meet her til chapter 4 (i think) btw it’s in Daphne’s POV in this chapter

**Daphne was bitter everyone knew but no one knew just how much.**

I had walked down the long hall dragging along my feet as the familiar scent of hot chocolate filled the air coming from Astoria’s room does that girl drink anything else but hot chocolate does she ? Doesn’t matter I need to call pansy

“ hey pans” I could hear pansy’s faint breathing and I could hear the loud “weird sisters” newest song playing in the back I don’t get why pansy likes the weird sisters they honestly hurt my ears 

“hey daph I’m almost ready I’ll be there in like 5 minutes oh and I was just on call with crabbe, draco, Blaise and Avery only half of us can all make it. Avery cant make it his moms said it’s his sisters birthday or something, well whatever anyway draco is going to be there in like 3 minutes Blaise is coming and so is Anastasia, and crabbe said he doesn’t wanna come.” Pansy had spit it all out so fast I could barely make out half the words 

“ oh ok well just make sure you get there fast Although I might be a bit late, I know, I know how hypocritical of me but tori really wants to come so I have to convince mum to say yes she probably will though I can just promise her that we'll would get her cake from when we come home” 

“aww babe your such a good sister” 

“ whatever oh tell Draco he can’t ask me 500 times to go when we get there or I’ll reign hell on him” 

“ hahah ok bye”!

” Bye pans” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave kudos and comments if you want 
> 
> Ok bye 
> 
> \- Emica


End file.
